McCurtain County, Oklahoma
McCurtain County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2000, the population was 34,402. Its county seat is Idabel6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,924 km² (1,901 mi²). 4,797 km² (1,852 mi²) of it is land and 127 km² (49 mi²) of it (2.58%) is water. The terrain of McCurtain county varies from the mountainous northern part of the county to the rich Red River bottoms of the southern part. Sections of the Mountain Fork and Little River drainages lie in McCurtain county. The Mountain Fork river is one of the two year round trout fisheries in the state. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 259 * State Highway 3 * State Highway 37 * State Highway 98 Adjacent counties *Le Flore County (north) *Polk County (northeast) *Sevier County (east) *Little River County (southeast) *Bowie County (south) *Red River County (southwest) *Choctaw County (west) *Pushmataha County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 34,402 people, 13,216 households, and 9,541 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (19/mi²). There were 15,427 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 70.54% White, 9.30% Black or African American, 13.57% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.34% from other races, and 5.02% from two or more races. 3.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.6% were of American, 7.6% Irish and 5.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 94.4% spoke English, 2.9% Spanish and 2.6% Choctaw as their first language. There were 13,216 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.30% were married couples living together, 14.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,162, and the median income for a family was $29,933. Males had a median income of $26,528 versus $17,869 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,693. About 21.00% of families and 24.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.40% of those under age 18 and 21.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Battiest *Broken Bow *Eagletown *Garvin *Haworth *Idabel *Millerton *Smithville *Tom *Valliant *Wright City Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:McCurtain County, Oklahoma